Laser reliability may be a concern in systems relying on optics for interconnections. Such systems may include, for example, one or more lasers supplying unmodulated light to a plurality of transmitters, each including a respective optical modulator, which modulates the received unmodulated laser light to form a modulated optical signal carrying data to be transmitted optically. In such a system, if a single laser supplies light to a plurality of modulators, the failure of such a laser may result in a plurality of optical transmitters becoming disabled, i.e., the “blast radius” of the failure of the laser may be significant.
Thus, there is a need for an optical system with reduced vulnerability to laser failures.